


Shadow Six

by Selah



Series: Deluhi [8]
Category: Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), StarCraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Derogatory Language, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Psychic assault, Season of Kink 2017, Watersports, headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: There was no point to it, nothing to be gained, and still Hana was trapped just the same, held prisoner by a madwoman promising her death.





	Shadow Six

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic violent assaults throughout most of this fic. Written for the kidnapping/interrogation square of my Season of Kink card. Includes one Doctor Who reference because I have a headcanon about Hana also being a Whovian.

“We know you know. It's just a matter of time before you tell us.”

Hana Song closed her eyes and thought about Overwatch, reviewing the history of the organization and her world, all the things that had been left behind when the Nexus had taken her away from her own universe to bring her here. People, names, dates, she filled her mind with as much history as she could conjure up, steadfastly refusing to think about anything current. The past was safety, the past was useless to these people. The past was all she needed right now.

And then her head was yanked back by a fistful of hair and Nova was glaring at her.

“That trick isn't going to save you, Hana Song,” the Ghost hissed. Hana gulped at the madness she saw dancing in the assassin's eyes and prayed to God for deliverance.

“There is no God,” Nova said, sneering. “And don't think the angels will hear you, either. This is Diablo's realm, no one's coming for you, not even the Nexus. In fact, the Nexus thinks you've resigned, returned to your own world and time, so I'd get used to being here, if I was you.”

“I won't betray the city,” she said, trying not to give in to her mounting fear. “I couldn't anyway, I don't know how any of their security systems work.”

“We don't need the city,” another voice said, sending a shiver down her spine. Kerrigan. But how was she controlling Nova? And to what end?

“I won't help you,” Hana insisted, testing the bindings on her wrists again. “I won't betray the city or the Tower.”

“I don't want your tower  _or_ Tassadar's ridiculous city, you pathetic child,” Kerrigan hissed. “Just Raynor.”

Hana froze at the clicking sound of Kerrigan stalking over to her, and yet despite her fears, the Zerg queen's touch was revoltingly gentle, a single claw tracing her collarbone.

“You're right, little girl, I'm not the Sarah he thinks I am and I never was. And you're right about something else, too.”

“What's that?” she asked, swallowing down the urge to be sick.

“He's too much of a cowboy to resist, now that we have you as bait. But first you're going to tell me everything you know. You ... _might_ survive the process. I wouldn't count on it, though.”

Hana desperately prayed through the rising pain, invoking Tyrael's name repeatedly until the pain won and she blacked out.

~*~*~

“I hope you know this won't work if you _actually_ kill her,” Nova muttered, watching her mistress work. “Jimmy's a cowboy, but he's not an idiot. And his psi rating's increasing. If you kill her, he'll figure it out pretty damn quick. He won't cooperate for a dead body.”

“Raynor's a trusting fool, he'll do anything to get back the Sarah he thinks I was. It's his deepest weakness,” Kerrigan sneered, using her claws to virtually shred D.va's mech suit, though only once did she cut the flesh beneath, collecting samples of the girl's blood and hair for whatever reason. Nova fell silent, emptying her mind while her mistress worked. Doubt was useless, needless. Her mistress knew what she was doing, Nova had only to await her orders.

~*~*~

Stukov watched the two humans and his supposed queen and sighed, actually grateful for the feel of the Nexus calling him into combat. He did not recognize any of his teammates by name, but then he was still quite new to all of this. A miscalculation on Kerrigan's part; clearly, she overestimated her hold on the Zerg in him, blind to the changes since their last meeting. She did not hold him as enthralled as she did her own swarm and it almost amused him that he would be able to undermine her efforts already, so easily.

“I am told,” he said to the team as a whole, “that there is now a Protoss city here in the Nexus. Do any of you know of it?”

“Ya, mon,” the troll said, drawing himself fully upright to tower over him with a wary frown. “Why ya be askin'? Zerg and Protoss be mortal enemies, ya?”

“Perhaps. But it seems I have a message for one James Raynor and it is said he is most allied with them. And a request of the Nexus.”

He could feel the troll studying him with distrust, but the call to combat could not be so casually ignored, that much he had already learned. Stukov would just have to be sure to catch the troll at a lull later and hope he would pass along the warning, he supposed.

~*~*~

Hana was actually surprised to find herself waking up at all, even more surprised to find herself naked with a chain connecting her ankle to a ring embedded in a rock wall. Low sounds of she wasn't sure she wanted to know what reached her through the barred window, the open arch of a doorway without a door. It was hot and dry, like a blast oven, with low, reddish ambient light throughout, like you might expect from a series of banked fires. Combined with the sulfur smell to the air, there was no doubt but that this was definitely Diablo's realm and she once again begged Tyrael to hear her, to come and take her home.

“I told you before, stupid girl, the angels can't hear you here.”

“But I've survived?”

“For now,” Nova said, shrugging as if it didn't matter. As if she didn't care, which she probably didn't. “Mistress hasn't taken everything from you, not yet. Mistress says I can have you until she's ready to finish with you herself.”

That madness was in Nova's eyes again and Hana shrank back against a wall that couldn't protect her. Whatever fantasies she might have once dreamt up about being made a prisoner like this, they had never been more than idle thoughts. The thought of being chained in some dungeon could be erotic to her in the abstract, but the reality was quite another story. When Nova harshly grabbed her by the breast, she screamed, but of course it was useless. Just another damned soul in the realm of the damned. Another harsh squeeze and Hana shook off the shock to shove Nova away from her. The blond stepped back, at first startled and then quickly visibly enraged by Hana's defiance.

“Whore!” Nova snarled, backhanding her hard enough her cheek hit the wall, drawing blood. Hana leaned into the wall, trying to catch her breath, only to be yanked to her knees by a fistful of her own hair.

“You think you're better than me? You're nothing! Just another prissy cunt. I'll show you!”

Nova twisted the hand in Hana's hair, spitting on her face. Hana twitched, fighting against the inelegant psychic hold the Ghost had on her body. Prickly and artless, Nova was all brute force and raw power, but it was enough to keep Hana from being able to physically fight back. Even if it was useless, she still silently prayed for Tyrael to come save her.

“You really are completely stupid, aren't you? I already told you, he can't save you, none of them can,” Nova hissed, yanking her head back even further. Hana barely had time to register Nova's suit was open before something warm and wet splashed against her cheek. Her mouth opened without her consent, the warm piss dribbling down her chin making her stomach churn.

“Nova! That's enough! Release her and go tend your Mistress.”

Unable to even cry, Hana silently watched as the infested Alexei Stukov stalked into the room.

“Mistress gave her to _me_ , Stukov,” Nova hissed, sounding not unlike a spoiled child. Stukov did not look particularly impressed, his deformed hand closing around Nova's throat. Why he was even bothering, Hana didn't dare try to guess.

“Let her go, Nova,” the former admiral said, almost a growl. A beat and then Nova huffed, Hana collapsing to the packed dirt floor an instant later.

“I suppose it can't hurt anything to let you rape her a few times first. Though she's enough of a whore, she'd probably like it. It's her mind Mistress wants anyway, so break her body as much as you like.”

Hana didn't bother looking up, wishing she had something, anything to clean herself. As if that was going to be possible here, in a pocket of Hell. So she was surprised when a clean, damp cloth was handed to her.

“Nova is as heavy-handed and boorish as her mistress,” Stukov said quietly. “They are as overindulged children, unconcerned with the long term consequences of their actions.”

Wary of the admiral, Hana sat up and silently washed her face, but she didn't understand. If Stukov was allied with Kerrigan, then why was he doing any of this? Or was this just another of Kerrigan's games?

“I have no quarrel with you, little human, or this James Raynor. And Kerrigan ... she is no more than a spoiled child who realizes a toy she wants has been kept from her. I have sent word to your Raynor of what has truly happened. We shall see what comes of it. In the mean time, I will see if I can find you something ... palatable.”

“I ... thank you.”

“Do not thank me yet, little one. What I have done is little enough. But perhaps....”

A shrug and the admiral walked out of her open cell, leaving Hana alone once more. Even if it was useless - and she wasn't so convinced of that anymore - Hana prayed again for Tyrael's help, thanking him for putting Stukov in Kerrigan's way.

~*~*~

If someone had asked, Hana would not have expected to find herself able to sleep at all in these circumstances. So she was surprised to find herself jerking awake at the touch of something profane brushing along her skin.

“And just what is it that makes you so special, hmm?”

“Lady Sylvanas....”

Hana struggled upright, surprised to find she had been moved into a castle bedroom, though she was still naked. And still chained, this time with cuffs on wrists and ankles and a heavy metal collar around her throat.

“What....”

“Never trust a demon lord, not even the Lord of Terror. Perhaps especially not the Lord of Terror,” Sylvanas said with a sly smile. “So, I ask again, what makes you so special, hmm?”

“I don't ... Kerrigan thought she could use me to bait a trap for Raynor, but I don't really know how. Or what else she had in mind. Just that she wanted all my knowledge and didn't care if I lived or not. Or at least that's what she _said_ , I don't ... I don't know.”

“That one!” Sylvanas said, snorting as she got up from the bed. “If it isn't plots to turn all the Nexus realms into Zerg-held territory, it's rants against the Nexus or plans to make Raynor pay for ... something. Didn't you once say she was a cunning tactician, always playing her own layered games? I've seen better intrigue from a court jester.”

“I don't really ... I just know the lore, but it doesn't always match,” she said, shaking her head and pulling her knees up to her chest. The banshee queen made her feel small and vulnerable regardless, being naked didn't help. Neither, for that matter, did the cuffs and collar, the chain connecting her to the bed.

“Oh don't look so worried, girl, I'm not going to keep you for long. Like I said, never trust a demon lord. Especially not one who thinks he can come and go from your realm as he pleases. But since I can't just hand you over so easily, either....”

Hesitant and wary, Hana sat unmoving, watching as Sylvanas walked out of the room, only for Kael'thas to immediately replace her. The elf prince ran his eyes over her and then snorted.

“If we were on Azeroth, you'd barely be worth the effort of taking to market. Even a common whore needs to eat. Or are you trying to appeal to those still in denial about their preference for boys?”

“I'm not a whore!” she protested.

“No, you're right, whores get paid,” Kael'thas said with a sneer. “You're property.”

A negligent flick of the wrist and pain seared into her hip and back, enough to make her scream and sprawl out on the bed in a vain effort to escape the fire in her skin. Her chains rattled, the collar threatening to choke her, but her body seemed not to be completely her own. And then Kael'thas grabbed her, pinning her down on her still burning back.

“Almost more trouble than you're worth, but I'll still have my pleasure from you.”

Another scream as he rammed his hard cock into her without further warning or consideration, her scream cut short as the air abruptly left her lungs.

“There, much better. Really, you're such a useless whore, screaming all the time. I don't know why Lady Sylvanas even bothered. Practically useless in every way.”

“Well it's not as if we can just _keep_ her, you know. _Breaking_ her, on the other hand,” the banshee queen purred, making Hana's skin crawl. As it was, she could hardly even breathe at all, as if the air around her had gone too thin. A spell of some sort? Kael'thas was certainly having no problems, his hips slamming into her again and again.

“So much better when they're terrified,” the blood elf said, obviously pleased with himself. “Shall I hold her for you while you take your pleasure, my queen?”

“Oh I'm only here to watch you work. By all means, enjoy yourself _thoroughly_ with her.”

Afraid of what Sylvanas was suggesting, Hana closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was somewhere, some _when_ else. It might have almost worked if not for the thin air and Kael'thas's need to inflict pain. Her skin crawled with it, she felt raw all over by the time he pulled out to splatter hot cum on her face. Her eyes and mouth both opened against her will, a hard cock filling her mouth an instant later. Another blood elf, one she didn't recognize at all, held her face as he fucked her mouth and throat, choking her with his cock. She thought she saw others around him as well, but she wasn't sure, not until she felt another cock shoved into her pussy at the same time someone started playing with her ass. Where had they even come from? She didn't know, it probably didn't matter anyway. She tried to close her eyes again, but something - more magic? - was stopping her.

The cock in her mouth twitched and shot half its load down her throat before its owner pulled back to dirty her face. Almost immediately, a new cock took its place, tasting of she didn't want to think what. She gagged, it spasmed, and soon more cum was added to her face. And still it was not over. She had no idea how many blood elves wanted to use her, or where they could have even come from, wasn't sure she wanted to know.

 _Oh God, please help me. Tyrael, please save me_ , she prayed as the parade of cocks continued, inescapable faceless strangers using whatever part of her body they could. She could feel herself going numb under the relentless assault. Worse, on some primitive, biological level, her body seemed to even be warming to the idea, sending confused bursts of pleasure to her numbing brain. It was enough to turn her stomach, but she was as powerless to stop it as she was against everything else. And all around her, Kael'thas's amusement and pleasure were impossible for her to escape.

Hana had lost all sense of time or even the number of cocks when the horde of blood elves all vanished as abruptly as someone turning out a light. Had it all been nothing more than an illusion? No, it couldn't have, she could still feel sticky release all over her, her body aching from the assault.

**“KAEL'THAS SUNSTRIDER!”**

Tyrael? Tyrael had finally come for her?

“How _dare_ you treat another hero in this way?!”

“She is a female of a lesser species, it's a miracle she was even able to satisfy me at all,” the blood elf said, another sneer in his voice. “But if you must, I've had my sport, so by all means, take her yourself.”

“You are out of order, Sunstrider. This shall not be forgotten.”

Gentle hands lifted her from the bed, the cuffs and collar falling away at Tyrael's touch. She cringed and shied away from him, but he persisted, cradling her to his chest.

“All shall be well now, Song Han-Ah, you are safe,” the angel said softly, closing his wings around them both. His words were soothing to her shattered nerves and in spite of herself, she pressed her face into the chest plate of his armor. She couldn't see anything beyond Tyrael's glow, but her stomach still registered the warping of reality as the angel took her ... somewhere. Almost as soon as her bare feet touched cool carpet, her knees buckled, and yet she did not fall. The cool leather of Protoss skin closed around her elbow at the same time Tyrael's golden glow faded. She was back in the Protoss city, the buzz of a thousand worried touches like ants on her skin until Tassadar's presence grew in her mind, blotting them out. And still her skin crawled with disgust, ashamed to have Tassadar seeing her like this.

That Tassadar physically picked her up and carried her into his shower meant something, but her mind was still too full of shame and disgust to think it through. Fear clawed at her, she was covered in blood elf filth, he must be so disgusted by her, surely this was the end of –.

_:Enough, little one, enough. You are not ruined, that one has done nothing to change what truly matters.:_

Even with as gentle as Tassadar was being with her, the pain was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Or maybe it was the conviction and affection she could _feel_ in his touch. He was the only thing keeping her from completely falling apart, she was certain of it. Thank God Tyrael had brought her to Tassadar and not Raynor.

A fresh wave of panic hit her at that thought. How was she ever going to face Raynor now? Keeping her past from him had been one thing, but this... Surely he would be beyond disgusted, want nothing more to do with her.

_:You humans, always so quick to think the worst, the least. How little you must think of yourselves and each other, to always make such assumptions.:_

She didn't understand, but he had finished her shower, though it wasn't enough to purge the feelings of filth and disgust from her skin. A warm blanket and neural tendrils wrapped around her, Tassadar lifting her into his arms once more. He wanted her to sleep, but she was too afraid, terrified this was all just a dream, that at any moment she would awaken in that cell in Diablo's realm once more. Afraid that this was all just some elaborate mind game Nova and Kerrigan were playing with her. To what end she couldn't fathom, but....

Tassadar laid her down, then caught her chin, forcing her to meet his burning gaze. She could feel him sifting through her thoughts with ease, something like amusement appearing in his touch.

“Why would you think this to be their doing? They don't know about this, do they?”

“They've both been in my head, could be in my head right now, making up all of this out of what I know, think, believe, hope. How can I know any of this is real?”

“It is in your head that you are part of the Khala?” Tassadar asked, head tilting to one side in open curiosity.

“What? No, of course not. How could I be, I'm not even a telepath.”

“Exactly right,” he said and something about him made her feel like he was smiling at her. “So why would you or they craft a scenario in which your return was noted by the Khala?”

“I ... what?”

“You _are_ home, Hana. Diablo is barred from the city and the Nexus will not call you to battle until you are properly, fully recovered, however long that takes.”

“Nova said I was purged from the Nexus' records, that the Nexus thought I'd been returned to Earth.”

“Then she lied ... or perhaps was lied to. You are within the Nexus, little one, how could it _not_ know you are still here?”

That was enough to give her pause. Neither Kerrigan nor Nova would admit something like that, not even in a scenario like this. Maybe ... maybe she could trust that this was real? 

“Did the Khala really....?”

“You felt it, little one, remember?” he countered, a light touch brushing against her hair, a phantom kiss pressed to her forehead. And still she was too afraid to even just close her eyes, instead crawling into his lap to press against cool skin and solid armor. Against her will, she could feel her eyelids growing heavy, threatening to close completely.

“No, please,” she whimpered, even as she pressed closer. She could hear heavy footsteps hurrying through the apartment, the fear in her pushing her to try to hide in Tassadar's chest.

“Hana, thank God,” Raynor's gruff voice said, his hand reaching out to brush against her back an instant later. She couldn't help the tiny flinch at his touch, the way shame flared through her. She couldn't bear it, couldn't handle even just the thought of looking at him right then. The disgust that would overtake his face when he realized what had happened, she couldn't stand it.

“Shh, easy baby girl, you're safe now,” he said softly. To her surprise, he didn't actually try to do anything or force anything on or from her, just sat there slowly rubbing along her spine. It wasn't at all the sort of reaction she had been expecting. Or the sort of reaction she might have expected Kerrigan (or Nova) to project for her. If this had all been in her head ... her own fears hadn't predicted this. And Kerrigan's obsession wouldn't have shown her this either ... right? Unless this was all really some super-elaborate attempt to lull her into a false sense of security, but ... why? She wasn't gifted at all, she had no way of protecting herself, so other than messing with her head, why bother? Especially when Kerrigan clearly hadn't cared whether Hana lived or died as long as she got what she wanted, whatever _that_ was.

“You truly are safe, little one,” Auriel's soft voice said, startling both Hana and Raynor. Shifting around in Tassadar's lap, she frowned up at the softly glowing angel.

“How can I be sure?” she asked, embarrassed by the tremor of fear in her voice, but....

“I am the Archangel of Hope, little one. How then could I manifest in a place where there is none?”

“... the image of an angel is an angel,” Hana mumbled, wondering just what had brought _that_ to mind.

“Yes, just so,” Auriel said, a smile in her voice. “The best fictions are rooted in truth. Kerrigan is indeed a queen of lies, but even she cannot fake the powers of Heaven, not even just within your own mind. Do not give in to your fears so easily, my child.”

Warmth, the Light of Hope, washed through her at the angel's touch. Al'maiesh, Auriel's Cord of Hope, wrapped around her and Hana felt her doubt and fear being burned away by the cord's powers. The angel bent close, her visage still shrouded by the depth of her cowl, and yet Hana could swear she felt ... something. A smile, a breath, something.

“You will see,” the angel whispered, slowly unwrapping Al'maiesh from about Hana's shoulders. “Sleep now, for you are indeed well guarded here.”

Whether or not the tiredness that washed over her the instant Auriel vanished was entirely her own, the heaviness of it still pulled on her. She still didn't want to fall asleep, but Tassadar was making it too difficult to stay awake. Hana was just going to have to trust him not to leave her.

_:I won't, precious one, you have my word. Sleep now. Raynor and I shall still be here when you wake.:_

It wasn't much, but for now it would just have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another fic after this at some point, I just haven't had time to finish it and have a lot of balls in the air at once right now.


End file.
